


Daydreams

by Krysylyn86



Series: Different Webs of Dreams [1]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Mentions of knotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 12:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krysylyn86/pseuds/Krysylyn86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek thinks of Stiles while in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daydreams

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this little ficlet a while ago, might edit and write more of it later. None of these ficlets in this series go together unless stated.  
> Comments are always welcome. Have a great day!

Derek gave himself a long, slow tug as he climbed onto his bed. Stiles was going to kill him with his lips and his golden-brown eyes, not to mention the boy’s hands. At the thought of those hands had Derek giving himself a few harsh strokes.  
Precum dribbles down his shaft and over his fingers as images of hands not his own touching him, another’s cock brushing against his thigh and a mouth engulfing his cock flashed through his mind. But another image flashed through his mind that had Derek gripping himself tightly to keep from cumming to early.

_Stiles on his hands and knees, his hole slick and open from Derek’s fingers, a toy resting at his rim waiting to fill him up. He’d be so patient too, waiting for Derek to thrust the toy into him. He’d wait until Stiles couldn’t anymore, thrusting the toy into his boy, picking up speed which new thrust.  
He’d wait until Stiles was spent and exhausted before he removed the toy and replaced it with his own cock. After what would feel like eternity his knot would swell, sealing the two of them together, Derek’s cum flooding Stiles’s insides, hot and branding._

Derek came with the thought of branding Stiles his.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like, visit my [Tumbler](http://krysylyn86.tumblr.com/).


End file.
